Generation X
by Konami-kun 2000
Summary: Borrador incompleto del primer capitulo. Puede estar sujeto a muchos cambios cuando se publique el capitulo verdadero. Lo mismo con el titulo. Renacer en el mundo de Yu-Gi-Oh! no era tan malo como pensé, eso claro hasta que tuve la magnifica idea de asistir a DA, en donde tuve la desgracia de toparme con cierto Héroe... Espera ¿Porque ese idiota esta usando otro tipo de héroes?


No pude evitar fruncir el ceño mientras veia a mi compañero en este duelo. Su enorme cabello castaño y desordenado lo hacia resaltar como un pulgar dolorido en este estadio, pero lo mismo podria decirse de la mayoria de las personas aqui dentro.

Sus ojos marrones mostraban una gran cantidad de emocion y felicidad al estar a punto de enfrentarse a un profesor de Obelisko Azul. Sin embargo esto no me importa, lo unico que me importa es saber como diablos termine en esta situacion.

"¿Ambos lados estan listos?" La pregunta vino de un hombre encargado de supervisar este duelo.

"¡Siempre estoy listo para un duelo!" Fue la respuesta alegre y confiada de Jaden Yuki.

Un suspiro de resignacion escapo de mis labios. "Si, claro, empecemos de una vez." Respondi.

"Debido a que solo tenemos tiempo para un ultimo duelo y que los ultimos 2 solicitantes llegaron tarde, este sera un Tag Duel entre Jaden Yuki y Sakai Yuudai vs El Dr. Vellian Crowler." El juez de este duelo anuncio, lo suficientemente alto como para que todas las personas en las gradas escucharan. ¿Porque diablos este tipo no uso un altavoz? "Las reglas son simples, el Dr. Crowler comenzara con 8000 LP, mientras que los solicitantes compartiran 4000 LP. Ningun duelista puede atacar en su primer turno. Si Jaden Yuki y Sakai Yuudai logran derrotar al Dr. Crawler, entonces pasaran el examen, de lo contrario se les negara la entrada a la Duel Academy."

Las personas en las gradas comenzaron a susurrar entre ellos, claramente sorprendidos por este desarrollo de los eventos tan repentino, despues de todo, no todos los dias puedes ver a un profesor de Obelisko Azul tener un duelo en contra de dos adolecentes sin experiencia.

"¡Arriba ese animo Yuudai!" La voz alegre y entusiasta de Jaden llega a mis oidos. "¡Demos todo lo que tenemos en este duelo!"

Una vez mas suspire, no sonando muy confiado. "Si, claro, mientras mas rapido perdamos mejor, supongo." Fue mi comentario pesimista.

"Ahora, si ambos chicos han dejado de hablar, creo que es hora de empezar el duelo." La voz de Crowler finalmente se dio a conocer, su apariencia era mas horrible en persona que detras de un televisor, parecia un trasvesti.

_"Parece un trasvesti."_

"Gracias por señalar lo obvio, Eria." Murmure en voz baja.

_**DUEL!**_

_**Crowler-8000LP**_

_**Jaden-Yuudai-4000LP**_

"Permitanme darles la bienvenida al examen practico." Crowler hablo. "Les demostrare como tienen un duelo los profesionales, ¡Robo!" Crowler grita dramaticamente mientras su Duel Disk expulsa una carta de su Deck.

¿Porque no puedo tener un Duel Disk como el de Crowler?

"¡Wow! ¡Como consigo un Disco como ese!" Fue el grito emocionado de Jaden.

_**Turno 1-Crowler-Cartas en Mano 6**_

"Muy bien para la primera jugada empezare con algo muy facil, elijo jugar la carta magica **Confiscation."**

Oh dibalos.

"¿Que es lo que hace?" Fue la pregunta inocente de Jaden.

Parecia que Crowler iba a responder, pero yo hable antes que el. "Pagando 1000LP, Crowler es capaz de ver las cartas de la mano de cualquiera de nosotros, despues el puede elejir una de ellas y mandarla al cementerio."

"Oh, parece que alguien ha estudiado." Crowler hablo, sonando levemente sorprendido.

Simplemente me encogi de hombros, si bien esa carta era molesta, al menos no era **Delinquent Duo.**

_**Crowler 8000LP-7000LP**_

"Muy bien, elijo ver la mano de Jaden Yuki." Crowler decido al tiempo en que las imagenes de varias cartas aparecieron flotando frente a el. "Oh, si, recuerdo algunas de estas cartas de cuando era un novato." Dijo el sonando un poco divertido. "Despidete de tu **Monster Reborn.**"

Jaden hizo una mueca mientras una carta magica increiblemente util fue mandada al cementerio.

"Coloco dos cartas boca abajo." Los hologramas de las cartas colocadas por Crowler se hicieron presentes en el campo, antes de desaparecer como si nunca hubieran estado alli. "Pero no permaneceran alli mucho tiempo porque activo la carta magica **Heavy Storm**. **Heavy Storm **destuye cualquier carta magica o de trampa que este en el campo."

Los hologramas de las cartas que Crowler puso anteriormente fueron brevemente reveladas solo para ser destruidas por un fuerte viento proveniente de la poderosa carta magica que es **Heavy Storm**.

"¡Oye! ¡Acabas de destruir tus propias cartas!" Grito Jaden, sonando incredulo ante lo que parecia ser una estupidez cometida por Crowler.

"No deberias hablar cuando no te toca niño."

Una espesa nube de humo negra se hizo presente en el campo, trayendo consigo un par de rugidos furiosos.

"¿Que esta pasando?" Pregunto Jaden sonando confundido.

"Probablemente fueron las cartas que Crowler destruyo." Explique. "Cuando fueron destruidas debieron de haber activado algun efecto."

"Tu compañero esta en lo cierto." Crowler me concedio la razon."¡Las cartas trampa que coloque boca abajo fueron **Statue of the wicked." **Como si respondieran a su llamado, dos enormes monstruos con apariencia de... ¿gusano? ¿serpiente? aparecieron en el campo de Crowler. "Cuando **Statue of the wicked **son destruidas me permiten invocar una ficha de monstruo al campo."

"Wow esa fue una gran jugada."

Jaden, entiendo que estes emocionado por este duelo, ¿pero podiras al menos ser un poco serio? Nuestro ingreso a la academia depende de ello.

"Y ahora ¡Sacrifico a mis dos monstruos para invocar al **Ancient Gear Golem**!" Con grito Crowler elevo la carta antes mencionada al cielo para que todos la vean. Los dos monstruos que el habia invocado anteriromente, fueron rapidamente rodeados por un torbellino cada uno, para despues desaparecer y dar paso a un enorme robot gigante.

Su cuerpo estaba hecho enteramente de metal, aunque por su apariencia parecia estar oxidado y en mal estado, aun asi eso no hizo nada para disminuir la enorme y fuerte presencia que este monstruo traia consigo al campo.

**Ancient Gear Golem ATK:3000/DEF:3000**

Los murmullos incredulos y sorprendidos de las personas que se encontraban viendo el duelo no se hicieron esperar, todos y cada uno de ellos hicieron bocales su sorpresa al ver a un monstruo tan poderoso siendo invocado en el primer turno.

"Bueno, podriamos tener problemas." Comente un poco preocupado mientras miraba al monstruo As de Crowler, di un rapido vistazo a las cartas que yo tenia en mano. "Sip, definitivamente estamos en problemas."

"¡Wow! ¡Un monstruo con 3000 puntos de ATK en el primer turno!" Jaden sonaba sorprendido y obviamente emocionado, un claro constraste conmigo.

"Coloco una carta boca abajo y termino mi turno."

_**Crowler-Cartas en Mano 0**_

"Es el turno de ustedes novatos, demuestrenme lo que pueden hacer." Fue el comentario sarcastico y lleno de burla de Crowler.

"¡Por supuesto!" Exlamo Jaden emocionado. "Uh, ¿empiezas tu o empiezo yo?"

"Adelante, yo puedo esperar."

"¡Perfecto! ¡Mi turno Robo!"

_**Turno 2-Jaden-Cartas en mano 5**_

"Empezare invocando a **Elemental HERO Avian **en modo de defensa." Jaden empezo el juego rapidamente, colocando la carta antes mencionada en su Duel Disk.

En el campo la figura de un hombre aviar cubierto en casi en su totalidad por un plumaje verde hizo acto de aparicion.

**Elemental HERO Avian -ATK:1000/DEF:1000**

"Coloco una carta boca abajo y termino mi turno."

_**Jaden-Cartas en mano 3**_

"Una jugada bastante simple ¿no te parece?"

"Si, bueno solo espera y veras que ambos robaremos algo bueno." Fue la respuesta confiada y calmada de Jaden. "¡Tu turno compañero! ¡Demostremosle como se hace!"

Solo espero no cagarla.

"_Tranqulizate, solo ten fe en nosotros."_

Es mas facil decirlo que hacerlo.

"Mi turno ¡Robo!" Grite mietras sacaba la primera carta de mi Deck.

_**Turno 3-Yuudai-Cartas en mano 6**_

Muy bien, tranquilizate Yuudai, tu puede hacer esto, hasta el momento las cosas han ido tal y como en el anime... creo, es dificil recordarlo cuando la ultima vez que lo vi fue hace casi 20 años.

Mire la mano carta que habia robado y no pude dejar escapar un silbido de sorpresa.

_"Te dije que confiaras en nosotros."_

"Empezare activando la carta magica Pot Of Greed, esta carta me permite robar dos cartas de mi deck." La imagen de una olla verde con una horrible cara tallada en ella aparecio en el campo antes de desaparecer.

_**Yuudai-Cartas en mano 7**_

Mire mis cartas recien robadas. Bueno, soy un bastardo afortunado.

"Continuare activando la carta magica Graceful Charity, al activarlo puedo robar 3 cartas de mi deck, pero despues tengo que descartar 2 cartas de mi mano al cementerio."

"Wow, ese es un buen comienzo." Jaden alabo asombrado.

Me tome un momento para ver las cartas en mi mano.

_"Hey lograste robarme."_

Si, bueno no tengo planeado usarte ahora mismo.

Eleji enviar a **Fenrir** y a **Salvage** al cementerio.

_**Yuudai-Cartas en mano 8**_

"Ahora activo el efecto de **Warrior of Atlantis**, al descartar esta carta de mi mano al cementerio, puedo añadir a mi mano desde mi deck un **A legendary Ocean**." Mandando al monstruo nombrado al cementerio, revise mi deck en busca de la carta de campo para añadirla a mi mano.

Una cosa que odio de los Duel Disk proporcionados a los solicitantes del examen, es que no tienen la capacidad de barajear automaticamente el deck del duelista. Por lo tanto los pobres chicos como yo tienen que verse obligados a barajear el deck con sus propias manos.

"Uh, ¿cuanto tiempo mas vas a hacer eso?" Pregunto Jaden señalando a mis manos aun moviendo las cartas de forma al azar.

"Oh, lo siento, es la costumbre." Me disculpe y coloque el deck en la ranura del Duel Disk de nuevo.

"Buena jugada, pero espero que tengas algo lo suficientemente fuerte para derrotar a mi Golem." Comento Crowler, su voz llena de burla. "Aunque lo dudo."

"Si, bueno, piensalo de nuevo ¡Activo la carta magica **Fissure**!"

"¿Que es lo que hace?" Pregunto Jaden.

No pude evitar sonreir mientras veia como la cara de Crowler se volvia palida. "El efecto de esta carta es simple Jaden, esta carta me permite destruir un monstruo del oponente con el ataque mas bajo, y como Crowler solo tiene un monstruo en su campo..." Deje el comentario colgando en el aire.

"¡Entonces su Golem sera destruido!" Jaden termino por mi, sonando realmente impresionado. "¡Increible jugada Yuudai!"

"No hay nada que halagar, fue pura suerte que robara esta carta."

El suelo debajo del **Ancient Gear Golem **de Crowler empezo a quebrarse, abriendo un enorme agujero en el suelo por el cual cayo el enorme robot de Crowler.

"¡No! ¡Mi Golem!" Grito Crowler en panico mientras se jalaba los pelos de su cabeza en desesperacion por su monstrio destruido.

"Ahora que tu Golem se ha ido eso deja un camino despejado para atacar, pero antes de eso ¡activo la carta magica **Mystical SpaceTyphoon **para destruir tu carta boca abajo!"

"Ahora que tu campo esta completamente despejado actuvo la carta magica de campo **A legendary Ocean." **Declare al tiempo que el escenario que nos rodeaba cambiaba.

Donde antes habia un piso de cemento ahora habia solo agua, a nuestro alrededor todo fue reemplazado por una imitacion perfecta de un oceano, peces nadaban tranquilamente a nuestro alrededor mientras burbujas de aire saliad desde el suelo y se elevaban sobre nosotros.

Antiguas ruinas marinas emergieron desde el suelo, su arquitectura era increiblemente vieja, pero al mismo tiempo hermosa, haciendo un contraste perfecto con las profundidades del oceano en el que nos encontrabamos.

Jaden dejo escapar un silbido de asombro mientras veia la magia de campo en accion. "Wow, esta es una carta increible."

"Y se pone aun mejor, mientras **A legendary Ocean **permanezca en el campo, todos los monstruos de atributo agua en el campo ganan 200 punto de ATK y DEF."

"Eso es un aumento bastante decente." Comento Crowler habiendo recuperado un poco su compostura, aunque era facil notar que el estaba intentando parecer calmado. "Pero esa misera cantidad no me derrotara."

"Tienes razon, pero **A legendary Ocean **tiene un segundo efecto, y ese es que todos los monstruos de atributo agua en mi mano y el campo ven su nivel reducido en 1."

"Ahora invoco a **Giga Gagagigo **en modo de ataque." Un enorme lagarto verde y amenazante aparecio en el campo, parado de forma bipéda sobre sus patas traseras y portando una armadura plateada que cubria sus brazos, piernas, pies y cola.

**Giga Gagagigo ATK:2450/DEF:1500**

"Normalmente requeriria tributar a un monstruo para convocarlo, pero gracias al efecto de mi magia de campo puedo ignorar esa condicion, sin mencionar el aumento en ATK y DEF que mi monstruo tendra."

**Giga Gagagigo ATK:2650/DEF:1700**

Pude ver a Crowler tragar audiblemente ante la intimidante vista de mi monstruo.

Asi es bastardo ¿Que se siente ser la victima?

"¡2650 Puntos de ataque! ¡Es casi tan bueno como el monstruo de Crowler!"

Vi como **Giga Gagagigo **solto una carcajada macabra y alegre ante la alabanza de Jaden, tch, ese bastardo siempre tan orgulloso de su fuerza.

"Debido a las reglas de este duelo no puedo atacar en mi primer turno, asi que estas a salvo por ahora." No pude evitar burlarme un poco de Crowler, el bastardo se lo merece por usar su Deck personal en un duelo de prueba. "Termino mi turno."

_**Yuudai-Cartas en mano 4**_

"Has hecho una increible jugada en tu primer turno." Crowler me alabo, aunque era muy visible su molestia hacia mi. "Sin embargo aun no he sido derrotado, ¡Robo""

_**Turno 4-Crowler-Cartas en mano 1**_

"Activo Por of Greed y robo 2 cartas de mi deck." Estupida carta y estupida banlist. "Ojojo, pero que es esto." Una sonrisa maliciosa se abre paso por la cara de Crowler mientras contempla su cartas recien robadas. "Invoco a **Ancient Gear Soldier **en modo de ataque."

Un soldado mecanico parecido al Ancient Gear Golem, pero de un tamaño mucho menor y menos intimidante aparecio en el campo.

**Ancient Gear Soldier ATK:1300/DEF:1300**

"¡Ahora **Ancient Gear Soldier **ataca a Elemental HERO Avian!"

El soldado mecancio avazno hacia el heroe de Jaden, clavando el arma que llevaba en su mano justo en el pecho de Avian, desapareciendo en fragmentos al ser destruido.

"¡Avian! ¡No!" Fue el grito preocupado de Jaden.

"Coloco una carta boca abajo y termino mi turno."

_**Turno 4-Crowler-Cartas en mano 0**_

Esta bien, esto es sospechoso, aparte del obvio hecho de que la carta boca abajo de Crowler es un trampa, tambien esta la horrible sonrisa que el mostro hace unos momentos.

_"¡Solo usame de una vez! ¡Le pateare el trasero!"_

"Ten cuidado Jaden, esa carta boca abajo debe ser una trampa."

"Lo tengo, no te preocupes, mi turno ¡Robo!"

_**Turno 5-Jaden-Cartas en mano 4**_

"Veamos, que jugar, que jugar." Murmuro Jaden sonando bastante concentrado.

_"Espero el no lo heche a perder, aun no he entrado al campo despues de todo."_

"Empiezo jugando la carta magica The Warrior Returning Alive! Esta carta me permite seleccionar un monstruo tipo guerrero de mi cementerio y añadirlo a mi mano, elijo a Elemental HERO Avian." Jaden recupero a su querido heroe de su cementerio y lo añadio a su mano. "No puedo dejar que Yuudai acapare toda la atencion ¡Activo mi carta magica Polymerization!"

Oh ¿tan pronto?

"Esta carta me permite fusionar mosntros de mi mano o campo para hacer una invocacion de fusion a un monstruo de mi Deck de Fusion." Si, ya todos sabemos ese efecto. "Fusiono a Elemental HERO Avian y Elemental HERO Bubbleman de mi mano para invocar a Elemental HERO Mariner!"

Un monstruo con apariencia amfibia aparecio en el campo, portando un antifaz azul y un gancho con cadena en una de sus manos.

**Elemental HERO Mariner ATK:1400/DEF:1000**

"Sus puntos de ataque son suficientes para derrotar al **Ancient Gear Soldier **de Crowler." Declaro lo obvio. "Ahora Mariner ataca al monstruo de Crowler."

Acatando las ordenes de su amo, el heroe amfibio se lanzo al aire y cayo en picada hacia el soldado mecanico golpeandolo con una furte patada derecha.

_**Crowler 7000LP-6900LP**_

El primer golpe del duelo ya esta hecho, Jaden solo necesita golpear una vez mas con **Giga Gagagigo, **terminar su turno y despues dejarme el resto a mi.

"¡Ahora **Giga Gagagigo , **ataca directamente a Crowler!"

Con un grito furioso, **Giga Gagagigo **lanzo sus afiladas garras hacia adelante, listo pata ensartar a su oponente.

"¡No tan rapido! ¡Activo mi carta trampa Call Of The Haunted!" Crowler activo su trampa, justo a tiempo. "Esta carta me permite seleccionar a un monstruo de mi cementerio e invocarlo de forma especial ¡elijo a Ancient Gear Golem!"

Regresando al campo, rodeado una una espesa niebla, el monstruo As de Crowler se hizo presente una vez mas.

Uh, estoy casi seguro de que Ancient Gear Golem no puede ser invocado de forma especial de esa forma.

Estupido anime y sus reglas cambiadas.

"Arh! Cancelo mi ataque." Una leve molestia era notable en la voz de Jaden al decir esas palabras. "Termino mi turno."

_**Turno 5-Jaden-Cartas en mano 1**_

Frunci el ceño ante este reciente cambio de los eventos.

No importa, aun si Crowler ha logrado convocar una vez mas a su monstruo mas fuerte lo unico que tengo que hacer es convocar a Eria y terminar este duelo.

"Oh hombre, espero que tu en verdad tengas algo para derrotarlo."

"No te preocupes, este duelo terminara pronto. Mi turno ¡Robo!"

_**Turno 6-Yuudai-Cartas en mano 5**_

_"Invocame! Invocame!"_

"No necesitas decirmelo 2 veces." No pude evitar sonreir ante el entusiasmo de Eria. "Lo siento Crowler, pero vas a tener que despedirte de tu Golem nuevamente."

Crowler solo se limito a levantar una de sus cejas burlonamente. "Oh, ¿enserio? Porque por como yo lo veo, tu y tu amigo no tienen ningun monstruo capaz de derrotar a mi Golem."

"Si claro, pero eso no quiere decir que no tenga una carta magica que pueda hacerlo."

La fanfarroneria de Crowler inmediatamente se esfume cuando pronuncie esas palabras.

"Empezare invocando a mi monstruo favorito ¡Eria The Water Charmer en modo de ataque!"

El holograma de una niña de 13 años se hizo presente en el campo, su largo y desordenado cabello azul fluia suavemente como si un viento lo moviera, en una de sus manos llevaba un baston de madera adornado con una flor azul. Su vestimenta era una simple y desgastada capa cafe, encima de una blusa color verde y una corta falda negra.

Oh y no olvidemos al pequeño lagarto verde que la acompaña.

**Eria The Water Charmer ATK:500-700/DEF:1500-1700**

"¡Yuuupi! ¡Ya era hora de que me convocaras!" Fue el grito alegre y emocionado de Eria, a su lado, el pequeño Gigobyte dio un gruñido mosbtrando su acuerdo ante esa declaracion.

"Pffff, un monstruo con 500 puntos de ataque, error de novato."

"¿Olvidaste que mencione una carta magica?" Le rocorde a Crowler, borrando esa expresion de su rostro. "Equipo a Eria con mis 3 catras magicas Buster Racher."


End file.
